freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Louis Alexander Eluka
Louis Alexander Eluka is a Rounder and the first non-Nova, extra-dimensional being encountered by humanity. Appearance Louis is an attractive young woman. She has dark blonde hair and brown eyes. She wears thin glasses and a red huntress raiment. Personality Louis is fairly kind in nature, finding the lost Kazuya and taking care of him until he awakens. Her kindness is tempered by a wariness of the Nova, which led her attempt to kill Kazuya when she believed he was being corrupted by the Nova's Soul Energy. She is shown to be fairly innocent and curious as well. Louis shows an interest in Kazuya, due to being the first male she has seen, and is seemingly bemused by the difference between the sexes. Notably, she changed while Kazuya was in the room with her. Louis has a restless, and somewhat reckless, side to her. This is shown be her long stints away from home, Satellizer and Noel's exasperation with her antics, and her idea to run away from the situation she created when she brought Kazuya to her home. Story Exit Revenant Arc Louis, while bathing, detected the arrival of Kazuya and proceeded to rescue the young man from the river he landed in. While Kazuya was unconscious she hunted for food and offered some to the young man upon his awakening. Louis was curious about Kazuya, as access to males was highly restricted. She and Kazuya were unable to communicate, due to speaking different languages. This led to a misunderstanding when a Nova attacked and Kazuya touched the creature's Soul Energy after Louis defeated it. Louis attempted to put Kazuya down before he was consumed by the Nova's energy, which led to him using his Freezing on her. Louis was startled by the Freezing, due to never having encountered it before, but was able to understand that Kazuya meant her no harm. Acknowledging that she cannot simply leave a male to fend for himself, Louis escorts Kazuya to Elukarium, the Holy Capital. Once there she purchases clothes to disguise Kazuya and brings him to Alexander Castle. She is surprised when he attempts to embrace her older sister, Satellizer Alexander Eluka. Louis watches as Satellizer knocks the young man unconscious and wryly comments on the action, and comments that he seemed to know her older sister. Satellizer is outraged, warning that men are dangerous and that she doesn't know the young man before her. During a bath, Louis convinces Satellizer of the truth: that Kazuya was found in the wilds. Satellizer offers to help her younger sister with the situation. After some conversation, Louis asks why men were so dangerous. Satellizer's cold warning about men being able to control Rounders prompts Louis to recall Kazuya's Freezing, and she makes a veiled reference to her experience. Satellizer leaves with a final warning not to underestimate how dangerous such a thing could be. Louis changes with Kazuya in the room and muses on how he is apparently dangerous. Kazuya backs away from the half-dressed woman who, not understanding the problem, tries to engage in a conversation with him. At breakfast, Louis deflects Noel's hostile remarks and cheerfully chats with her family. Louis attends the ritual with Kazuya, whom she offers food, much to both both of their bemusement. As the battle commences, Louis is shocked to see Kazuya stand and scream for the ritual to cease, and she is even more surprised to see her older sister captured by a Freezing field. With Kazuya's own Freezing, he manages to release Louis's sister and she and her fellow combatants complete the ritual. Louis watches in amazement as Queen Maria approaches Kazuya after the battle. Abilities Overview * Louis is a skilled Rounder, strong enough to overpower a Pandora-Type Nova. * Her weapon of choice is a large sword that bears five Legendary Stigmata. Rounder Abilities * Imperial Blessing: By activating the Stigma on her sword, Louis can summon a combat aid to fight for her. Relationships Satellizer Alexander Eluka Louis's older sister, who is often aggravated by the younger woman's reckless actions. Satellizer takes the role of the long suffering sibling, taking care to watch over Louis while also encouraging her to be more responsible for her actions. Trivia *Based on her name, appearance, and relation to an alternate Satellizer L. Bridget, Louis is likely a parallel version of Louis L. Bridget. Category:Character Category:Rounder